


Don't threaten me with a good time

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Frenemies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, power bottom bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7140245">Say what you mean, tell me I'm right</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't threaten me with a good time

Life is very strange, Sam thinks. He can't really think of another situation in which someone who, two years ago had tried to kill him, would be sprawled out with his head in Sam's lap, half-asleep.

Sam absently combs his fingers through Bucky's hair while he checks for messages on his phone. They're a little easier around each other after the other night. It doesn't occur to him that he's doing anything out of the ordinary until his fingertips dig into Bucky's scalp a little, massaging. Bucky moans softly and presses his cheek against Sam's thigh. Sam stills. He glances down at Bucky and then pretends to return his attention to his phone.

"All right down there?" he asks.

"Yeah. Why'd you stop?"

Bucky frowns and takes Sam's hand, runs it through his hair again. Eyeing him, Sam goes back to scrolling through basketball scores on his phone and toying with Bucky's hair. He's not really paying attention, so when he tugs a little at the hair in his hand, the low and unquestionably sexual noise Bucky makes him drop his phone.

"Dammit Barnes, you getting off on this?"

His voice doesn't sound as jocular or as steady as he'd like it to. Bucky opens his eyes and looks up at him.

"What? No! It just feels good. Goddamn, relax. Hm, right there."

Sam removes his hand from Bucky's hair with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm not takin' requests," he says.

"Asshole."

He scrolls through his news feeds, although he isn't quite as focused on them as he was before. Stupid Bucky. He doesn't realise his hand has betrayed him until Bucky sighs again. Sam looks down, and once again his fingers are tangled in Bucky's hair. Bucky's eyes are closed, his head tipped to one side, lips parted. Sam has the sudden compulsion to lean down and kiss him, which is really uncalled for and so not going to happen.

Bucky's forehead comes to rest against his hip and rubs a little. Maybe he's just getting comfortable. He breathes out, and Sam can feel it through the thin material of his pyjama bottoms and shorts. He clenches his jaw. Bucky goes still, and Sam knows he's looking up at him. For a moment Sam thinks the universe might be merciful to him, but then Bucky breathes out again, a little more forceful this time. He noses up the hem of Sam's t-shirt. Sam swallows hard. There's no way Bucky doesn't feel the twitch of his dick, but his face is impassive.

Sam's just about convinced himself that nothing is going to happen when Bucky turns his head and presses his lips to Sam's hip. Sam freezes. Bucky's mouth and breath are warm against his skin, and if he doesn't break this nonsense up, he's going to end up with a hard-on. He doesn't want to give Bucky the satisfaction. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Bucky's body shifts sinuously, and he rolls onto his side, knees tucked up against the back of the couch. He breathes out again, and there's no way in hell that wasn't deliberate, and Sam is just about to shove him off so he can go jerk off when Bucky kisses him on the hip again-- open-mouthed and wet. He remembers there's a mark on his hip there from the other night. It's almost faded now, just a shadow. Bucky's mouth touches his skin again, and Sam's fingers tighten a little in his hair.

The pace of Bucky's breathing has picked up, and now his breath is rolling over the damp spots on Sam's skin, making it prickle. It's also making his dick hard, but at this point he has no doubt that that's the point. Hell, it might have been on the agenda when Bucky first flopped down with him. Bucky's devious like that. But his mouth is warm and wet, and now he's kissing the skin of Sam's hips in earnest, making Sam's toes curl a little. Bucky pulls himself up a little onto one elbow to get a better angle. Sam's eyes close, and he's not sure if Bucky's just teasing him, or if he has an agenda.

Then Bucky is up, pulling his legs in underneath him and straddling Sam's lap, and he's hard too, and Sam realises in that moment that he may be in trouble. Bucky kisses him. His mouth tastes vaguely like the clementine he ate earlier on, a little sweet. Sam sweeps his tongue across Bucky's and tilts his head to get a little deeper. The phone drops onto the sofa, and Sam's hands smooth up Bucky's back. One drifts down to squeeze his ass. Bucky's hips shift against him in response, and he knows then that it's all over. They grind against each other, Bucky rolling his hips, his hands now on Sam's shoulders. He tips Sam's head back to kiss him.

Sam's hand slips down beneath the waistband of Bucky's sweats, and somehow he's not surprised that Bucky's not wearing underwear. What is surprising is how much it turns him on. He gives Bucky's ass a squeeze and decides to try the little trick that Steve likes. He gets his hand under Bucky's ass and strokes the delicate skin behind his balls. Bucky moans a little into his mouth, and that's it, he's done. Sam circles and presses with his middle finger. Bucky pushes back into it, and Sam rolls his hips up to feel the friction between them. He pushes his finger in a little deeper, and Bucky's mouth separates from his as he tips his head back and sighs.

Then Bucky's gone, off the sofa, leaving Sam a little cold and confused. He's about to ask just what the hell Bucky thinks he's doing when he reappears. He sets a bottle of lube and a condom on the end table, and _oh_. Bucky gets his fingers under Sam's pyjama bottoms and drags them off him. He looks up at Sam, a look that's all too reminiscent of the Winter Soldier, and goddamn that should not be as hot as it is, but he's past the point of questioning it. Bucky shoves off his sweats and pulls off his t-shirt. He climbs back into Sam's lap naked and hot and hard. A teasing kiss at Sam's lips, and then Sam's fumbling with the bottle, ignoring the way it spills, and then he pushes two slick fingers up inside Bucky, and Bucky loses it.

His back arches, and he makes a noise somewhere in between a gasp and a moan. He bears down on Sam's hand, his mouth finds Sam's lips, and then they're kissing again, hard, while Sam fingerfucks him and Bucky arches his back into it.

Sam works another finger into Bucky's ass and watches the way his face changes. His eyes close for a moment, then open again, that cool grey-blue. He looks down at Sam with an intensity that definitely reminds him a little too much of the Winter Soldier. He thinks about stopping, but then Bucky's up, kissing him hard with Sam's fingers still inside him. His fingers are deft, wrapper, rubber, cock, and Sam can only breathe in deep as Bucky positions himself and then slowly sinks down onto his dick.

His body is tight, not as tight as Steve, not quite as hot but tight enough and hot enough for Sam to let out a low moan. Bucky's thighs squeeze a little at Sam's waist, and that should not be hot, but it very much is. Sam sighs into Bucky's ear and pushes up into him a little. Bucky lets out another little moan and circles his hips. Sam's fingertips dig into Bucky's ass and hip, keep him close while his tongue tries to get as deep into Bucky's mouth as his cock is in Bucky's ass.

It's good, surprisingly good and surprisingly sexy, fucking Bucky from beneath while he arches his back. Sam loses himself in it for a while. Bucky's weight on top of him, his dick deep inside, and Sam recognises the throb in his belly that's the lead-up to coming hard. There's a thump, and both of them stop. Sam looks over Bucky's shoulder. Steve is standing in the doorway with his mouth open. He's dropped his little reusable grocery sack, and an orange rolls out of it and across the floor.

"Don't stop," Bucky pleads into his ear, so Sam shrugs at Steve and goes back to work. He sinks down a little to get a better angle, and Bucky's body squeezes around his dick.

"Oh, fuck…"

Behind them Steve is still motionless, although his expression now is less surprised than hungry. Bucky lifts himself up and drops down harder onto Sam's cock. It's not gonna be long now, so Sam closes his other hand around Bucky's hard-on and strokes him. Rubs his thumb up over the wet tip of Bucky's cock, and Bucky groans again. He can feel Bucky's body tense around his dick with every stroke. He works him a little harder, a little faster. He's getting close, Sam can feel it in the movement of his body. Sam's not too far out himself, what with Bucky writhing on his lap and the added _frisson_ of Steve watching them fuck. He's determined to make Bucky come first.

"C'mon baby," he whispers.

He gives Bucky a good thrust from beneath, his free hand holding Bucky's hip. Bucky moans, low, and then a little louder, a little higher, and then Sam can _feel_ the moment he lets go. His ass tightens around Sam's cock and makes him gasp. Bucky's dick throbs, and then he's coming all over Sam's hand, his stomach, his chest. Sam pushes up into him again, and he tightens again. That's all it takes to send Sam over the edge, coming hard inside Bucky with his eyes squeezed shut, fucking himself out the rest of the way while Bucky melts in his lap.

They sit there for a minute, and then Sam remembers that Steve's here. More to the point, Steve's watching them, and judging by the bulge in his jeans, he likes what he sees. Bucky rests his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam has absolutely no idea what to say, to either of them. He shivers a little as Bucky kisses his neck. One hand is sticky. They should get cleaned up. Sam's just about to nudge Bucky off his lap when Bucky takes his hand and sucks the come off his fingers. Sam's throat makes some kind of weird squeaking noise.

"Jesus," Steve breathes.

Bucky turns to look at Steve over his shoulder, a wicked smile on his face. Sam leans in to kiss at Bucky's neck, damp with sweat. They both sigh. It's beginning to be uncomfortable, so Bucky lifts up and lets Sam's cock slide out of him with a quiet _mmm_. On his feet, he reaches across Sam for a box of tissues. He cleans the two of them off, then takes the used condom off Sam with surprising dexterity. He throws everything into a nearby trash can while Sam gives Steve a look he can't quite explain. He's not sorry, but maybe he feels bad that they had sex without him? Only not really. Steve doesn't seem terribly upset, anyway. He crosses his arms and schools his face into a more serious expression.

"It had better be my turn now."


End file.
